lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Xander Kross
Los Angeles, California | music=''"Shook Ones Pt. II (Instrumental)"'' Mobb Deep http://youtu.be/otPxoVQiIGo | affiliation= ColourBlind, DeSean J. Connery, and Damion Kross | alignment= Face | wrestling_style= Brawler, Showman | debut= | winpct=50 | wins=3 | losses=3 | typen=2 | type1=Pyromania | type2=Pyromania light | championships= }} Xander Kross is an American professional wrestler, who is signed to Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) performing on its Pyromania brand. Biography Jocular, brash, fun loving; three very good adjectives to describe Fredrick Alexander Douglas. The native of Huntington Beach is the adoptive son of Anne and Frank Douglas - Anne, a gracious homemaker and Frank, a retired Boeing Aeronautics mechanic who, in his younger days, went under the name Doug Danger and worked as both a gifted wrestler (to little personal success aside from a handful of tag team titles) and a small-time movie star. Xander, as he was known to many, became a stand out shooting guard for Marina High School and committed to play for the UCLA Bruins where he had an underwhelming career due to being undersized, arrogant, and under-motivated. Upon graduation, he took a sabbatical from the "real world" and traversed the United States on a bit of a soul searching mission, apparently coming to some discovery about his origin. It was then he committed to his father to teach him in the art of the squared circle whom then directed him to Dante "RAMPAGE!" Jones and Randy "Snake Wraith" Lambert to complete his training in the independent wrestling promotion known as Malfeasance Pro Wrestling out of College Station, Texas. Virtually a rookie, he has plied his new found trade with relative ease given his inherent charisma and athletic ability. He chose the ring name "Xander Kross" due to some sort of one-up on Damion Kross, C.E.O. and owner of LPW and Kross Industries. Or perhaps is it something more? Only time will tell how the powerful media mogul will take this sleight. Given his propensity for manipulation and deceit, it is expected to not be very pretty for this intrepid youngster. Now without his best friend and tag team partner DeSean J. Connery as well as being attacked by the Under Ground Kings and swearing vengeance upon Steve Storme, how can Xander cope with seemingly facing the world of Lords of Pain Wrestling on his own? In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Clutch Factor - Begins with Xander's signature taunt of giving the opponent a two-fingered salute just above his (Xander's) brow before executing a Leaping reverse 180° STO. Note: Xander's incredible leaping ability is exemplified here as is his ability to create hang time and change direction mid-air. This finisher can be hit from anywhere. This is always followed by a kip up and leads to the "Lights, Please” (see below). ** Lights, Please - People’s Elbow to the head/face, w/ tribute to DeSean J. Connery before dropping the hammer. ** Shootin' Bricks - Pretty self explanatory. Xander hits the opponent with a brick to the face. Sometimes used in tandem with the "Lights, Please". * Moveset ** The Last Stretch (Used situation-ally as a submission finisher should the match variant, feud, or circumstance warrant it; not used often) Begins sometimes as a single arm chickenwing bulldog to take down the opponent or after the "Above the Rim" is executed. The arm is maintained in a chickenwing armbar as Xander floats his legs over the opponent's neck into a figure four headlock http://youtu.be/3u781GN_Ir4?t=1m30s. **''Above The Rim'' - High Rise diving delayed guillotine leg drop or High Rise diving delayed guillotine leg drop bulldog accompanied with signature taunt and theatrics from the top rope; used as a setup for "Clutch Factor" and/or "The Last Stretch". **''Foul Trouble'' - Jumping corkscrew roundhouse kick; used as a setup for ”Clutch Factor” and/or ”The Last Stretch”. **''HackAShaq'' - Sitout double leg takedown spinebuster; used as a setup to the "Above The Rim" and/or ”The Last Stretch”. **''KrossedOver'' - Xander opens up on a cornered victim with a flurry of stinging jabs and body blows, stuns the victim with a left haymaker, runs to the ropes and nails the victim with a jumping Elbow Smash which knocks him to a seated position. It is followed up with Running feint kneelift into corkscrew neck snap to a seated opponent off the rebound of the ropes. This is used as a setup to the "Deep Fried DDT/Hot Sauce DDT" and/or "Kool-Aid Grenade". **''AnkleBreaker'' - Slingshot springboard leg drop from outer ring canvas. This is used as a setup to the "Deep Fried DDT/Hot Sauce DDT" and/or "Kool-Aid Grenade" **''Kool-Aid Grenade'' - Rolling Thunder into a stiff Lariat and acts as a setup to the "HackAShaq". **DDT variants ***''Deep-Fried DDT'' - Floatover DDT (sometimes to an oncoming opponent as a reversal; acts as a setup to the "HackAShaq"). ***''Hot Sauce DDT'' - Flowing Snap DDT with a kip up; acts as a setup to the "HackAShaq". **Enzuigiri variants ***Springboard ***Running ***Leg-feed **Step up **Running leaping shoulder block **Samoan drop **Snap overhead belly to belly suplex (sometimes to an oncoming opponent) **Diving elbow drop *'Entrance' **The arena darkens and is illuminated by true blue and gold. "Bonfire" by Childish Gambinohttp://youtu.be/qL1B_r9nC9k begins as the HDTron shows Xander Kross in the gorilla position, the camera focusing on his back and his name ("X. KROSS") stitched into his custom jersey for the evening. His attire consists a pair of custom basketball shorts with his logo stitched at the bottom, echoing the color scheme of the jersey , a fitted or snap-back flat billed ball cap with the same logo embroidered on the front, a compression sleeve on his right arm, wrist and arm bands with his logo, and a matching pair of tennis shoes (either Nike SB Dunks, Air Jordan Is, High Top Air Force Ones, Shell Toe Adidas, or Chuck Taylors) matching the motif of his attire. At roughly the 14 second mark, the song changes seamlessly to "Freaks and Geeks" (at the 20 second mark) with Xander emerging from the stage curtains, pacing the stage and playing up to the crowd. Reaching the center of the ring stage, Xander says something to the nearest camera either in relation to the match-up at hand or some other witty, funny anecdote. He then runs full speed down the isle-way and slides beneath the bottom rope, thrusting his hands in the air triumphantly or the championship title he is currently holding if it is applicable. After trash talking his opponent, attempting to goad them into an altercation prior to the ring bell, Xander scales the ring post and holds up his right hand with the pinky, ring, and middle finger all unclenched, issuing his trademark salute to the crowd before leaping back down to the ring with ease and grace. He proceeds to remove both his jersey and ball cap, throwing it into the crowd. *'Will' **Speak in ebonics. **Entertain the crowd. **Try his best to be competitive, aggressive, and win. **Use pop-culture references to insult opponents. **Enjoy being him. **Occasionally speak in the third person in relation to his many monikers. **Taunt, mock, and belittle his opponents during the match. **In a particularly heated rivalry, will use the opponent's finisher to end the match. **Chain together his setups in order to lead to his finishers or, as Xander calls it, "hittin' his Five Moves of Doom". **'Always' hit the "Lights, Please" after executing the "Clutch Factor" or the opponent's finisher to add insult to injury. **'Always' change his ring attire to match the color scheme of whatever sports franchise is prominent in the city he is visiting unless they are the Boston Celtics (would use the Boston Red Sox or Boston Bruins), the San Francisco Giants (would use the San Francisco 49ers), the Denver Broncos (would use the Colorado Rockies or Denver Nuggets)or the Kansas City Chiefs (would use the Kansas City Royals). The jersey he wears to the ring prior to the match beginning would read “BEAST MODE” or “COLOURBLIND” across the chest, the name “X. KROSS” across his back, and the number varies upon whomever is a prominent player on the team being represented (eg Los Angeles Lakers - 24). **Be an expert at tag team wrestling. **Show intolerance towards Steve Storme, Sean Jensen, and T.O.S. *'Won't' **Cheat or lie to win. **Strike a young lady. But he might shake the shit out of one. **Have tolerance for boring people. **Betray DJC. **Stand for intolerance, bullying, or really any type of skullduggery. He probably would turn a blind eye to DJC's theft and larceny, though. **Ever claim to be gangster. He's not a gangster; he's urban. There's a difference. * Nicknames ** The LA Assassin **'Dr. Beast Mode' **'Tha Slander Gawd' **'The Blazin' Bruin' **'Mr. #Bricks2Faces' **'Professor X' * Theme music **''"Freaks and Geeks"'' by Childish Gambino ** "Ghetto Dreams" by Common & NaS'' http://youtu.be/Qiudw2Rg2v4 (used as part of ColourBlind w/DeSean J. Connery) ** "The Game" by Common'' http://youtu.be/fXBbYqjsKLo ** "Beast Mode" by B.o.B. http://youtu.be/9vvuLAl99ec Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW Western States Heritage Championship **LPW Trash Talker of the Year (2011) External links Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Pyromania Roster